Una rosa entre las rosas
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: El diario de una rosa nos cuenta como transcurre la relación de Naruto y Hinata.


**Un oneshot que se me ocurrió de repente, ya sé, ya sé! a mi se me ocurre todo de repente XD. Pero espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Una rosa entre las rosas**

18-03-2005 18:45 Floristería Yamanaka

Sí, así es. Es allí donde me encuentro yo. Esperando pacientemente a que alguna amable y bondadosa persona me honre con la delicadeza de comprarme. Al fin y al cabo soy una rosa blanca, una rosa entre las rosas. Soy sencillamente perfecta, en ese caso... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN COMPRANDO LAS OTRAS ROSAS Y YO QUEDO AQUÍ COMO UNA ROSA FEA? ¡No es justo! ¡Ja! ¡Las personas de esta aldea no saben apreciar la belleza!

19-03-2005 16:20 Floristería Yamanaka (no puedo irme de allí sino me saca nadie)

Miro a toda la gente pasar y llevarse las otras rosas. ¡Yo los mato! ¿No saben apreciar mi belleza? ¡Nah! ¡A saber que entenderán ellos por belleza!

¿Uh? ¿Quién es ese chico? Creo que lo vi ayer mirándome un largo rato... ¡Es Naruto-san! ¡Ah! ¡Me está mirando! ¡De nuevo! Parece que van a comprarme, eso parece vamos, porque con la suerte que tengo...

—Ino... —se dirigió Naruto-san hacia Ino-chan. Ino-chan sonrió y preguntó:

—Dime Naruto.

—¿Cuánto cuesta esa rosa blanca? —preguntó Naruto-san mientras me señalaba. A Ino-chan se le iluminaron los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Es para Hinata?

Naruto-san se sonrojó y asintió. ¡Hey! ¡Qué mono es Naruto-san!

—Tranquilo Naruto, te la dejaré barata por ser tú. Date de cuenta de que nadie la compra porque es muy cara.

¡Me encantaba que Ino-chan dijera eso! No logré escuchar cual era el precio que le impuso Ino-chan a Naruto-san, pero él pareció satisfecho por el precio. Tampoco logré ver cuanto pagó por mí, y al final, Naruto-san me llevó con él.

19-03-2005 17:00 Enfrente de una mansión siendo cargada por Naruto-san

Naruto-san parecía indeciso. Me estaba exasperando un poco. ¿Acaso no iba a entregar esa rosa a una chica llamada Hinata? Naruto-san tragó saliva y por fin llamó al timbre. Poco después salió una mujer mayor diciéndole que pasara, parecía una sirvienta.

Naruto-san entró y se fue directamente hacia la sala mientras la sirvienta iba a llamar a esa tal Hinata. Hinata... Hinata... ¿De qué rayos me sonaba a mi ese nombre?

Poco después bajó una chica de cabello azulado y con un sonrojo en las mejillas y sus ojos perla destellaban alegría... ¡Era Hinata-sama! ¡No me acordé de ella para nada! Soy una despistada.

—Hola linda —dijo Naruto-san acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo, y cuando se acabó dijo:

—Hola Naruto-kun.

—Esto es para ti —dijo Naruto-san mientras me entregaba a Hinata-sama. Ella me cogió y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Es preciosa, gracias Naruto-kun.

—Ya lo sé, tanto como tú.

¿Qué yo soy preciosa? ¡Parece que dos personas saben apreciar mi belleza!

21-03-2005 20:50 Habitación de Hinata-sama (estoy ahí desde hace dos días)

Miro como Hinata-sama se ríe mientras Naruto-san le cuenta lo que hizo en la misión.

—... y así es como conseguí salvar a Sasuke teme. Él no quiere reconocer que le he salvado, pero algún día me lo agradecerá.

Hinata-sama se rió ante eso y Naruto-kun le preguntó con desconfianza:

—¿Eh? ¿Hinata no me crees?

Naruto-san se tiró encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Para Naruto-kun! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Era divertido observarles pero... parecía que se habían olvidado completamente de que existo.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando vi como Naruto-san besaba desesperadamente a Hinata-sama. ¡No! ¡Espero que no hagan nada indebido para mi propia seguridad psicológica! ¡A pesar de todo yo también soy un ser vivo!

27-03-2005 18:50 Habitación de Hinata-sama (como sí algún día me fueran a mover de aquí)

Hinata-sama observaba muy atenta como Naruto-san le iba contando cada una de sus hazañas, parecía muy convencida de que Naruto-san era el mejor chico para él.

—... pero es no fue todo y...

—Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata-sama cortando a Naruto-san. Él la miró y preguntó con una sonrisa:

—Dime Hinata.

Ella se ruborizó de golpe y pidió:

—¿Podrías... besarme?

Vi perfectamente como Naruto-san ponía una pícara sonrisa y se acercaba a Hinata-sama de una manera prácticamente gatuna. Juntó sus labios con los de Hinata-sama, uniéndolos en un dulce beso. Me encantaba la pareja que hacían ellos dos.

Poco a poco vi como el beso se volvía desenfrenado y como ellos empezaban a... a... ¿desnudarse? ¡No! ¡Un momento! ¡Dejad que me gire! ... ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no me pondrían mirando hacia la ventana?

30-03-2005 22:30 Habitación de Hinata-sama (ya os avisaré cuando empiece a moverme por mi cuenta)

Hinata-sama estaba sentada en su cama mientras observaba el techo de su habitación. Parecía muy concentrada fuera lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

—Espero que... Naruto-kun me pida pronto para casar.

Me quedé estupefacta. De la manera que iban me parecía que iban a nacer unos cuantos hijos ante de casarse o algo por el estilo.

01-04-2005 21:25 Habitación de Hina... (bah, supongo que ya sabréis donde me encuentro)

Tanto yo como Hinata-sama estábamos sorprendidas por lo que acabamos de oír. ¡Naruto-san le acababa de pedir a Hinata-sama que se casara con él!

—Sí, por supuesto que sí Naruto-kun.

Como no, claro que no lo rechazó. Si yo fuera Hinata-sama también le hubiera dicho que sí. Vi como Hinata-sama hablaba con Naruto-san de decírselo a sus padres y Hinata-sama bajó abajo. Naruto-san quedó solo en el cuarto de Hinata-sama. Se giró y me miró, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me acarició mientras susurraba:

—Gracias... Verte me hizo ser fuerte para pedirle a Hinata que se casara conmigo...

Me parece que ya sé porque Naruto-san me compró. Porque mi color es igual de puro que Hinata-sama, al verme parece que le dio una especie de energía positiva. Parece que al final todo salió bien, Hinata-sama se va a casar con Naruto-san, me siento feliz por eso. Soy tan pura como Hinata-sama, por esa misma razón Naruto-san me compró.

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Os gustó? Dejad al menos un review por favor! Sayo!**


End file.
